Bernard White (actor)
| birthplace = Colombo, Sri Lanka }} Bernard White (born June 8, 1959) is a Sri Lankan-born American actor, screenwriter and film director. A 1977 graduate of Detroit Catholic Central High School. He graduated from Michigan State University. He was previously married to American actress Julia Campbell and French actress Nathalie Canessa-White. He also founded plymouth, an experimental theater company in Hollywood, California. Filmography Actor *''Crimnal Minds'' as some dude in turban *''Lie to Me'' ** episode Sacrifice (2009) ... Imam Amir Hadad *''Bones'' ** episode Double Trouble in the Panhandle (2009) ... Dr. Albert Muir * The Unit ** episode Dark of the Moon (2007) ... as leader of the 3 prisoners * Pain Within (2006) ... as Dr. Shible * American Dreamz (2006) ... as Agha Babur * Sharif Don't Like It (2006) ... as Butoh Dancer * E-Ring ** episode Escape and Evade (2005) ... as Iman Houchi Kazemi * Sueño (2005) ... as Vijay * The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) ... as Rama-Kandra * Land of Plenty (2004) ... as Youssef * Raising Helen (2004) ... as Ravi Prasad * JAG ** episode Persian Gulf (2004) ... as Sadik Fahd ** episode Take It Like a Man (2004) ... as Sadik Fahd (archive footage) ** episode A Tangled Webb: Part 2 (2003) ... as Sadik Fahd ** episode A Tangled Webb: Part 1 (2003) ... as Sadik Fahd ** episode Pas de Deux ... as Sadik Fahd ** episode Smoked (1996) ... as Captain Carlos Fuente * The Matrix Revolutions (2003) ... as Rama-Kandra * American Made (2003) ... as Anant * The Matrix Reloaded (2003) ... as Rama-Kandra * Crossing Jordan ** episode Pandora's Trunk: Part 1 (2003) * 24 ** episode Day 2: 7:00 p.m.-8:00 p.m. (2003) ... as Imam Fulani ** episode Day 2: 6:00 p.m.-7:00 p.m. (2003) ... as Imam Fulani * The Agency ** episode Debbie Does Djakarta (2003) ... as Deon * The West Wing ** episode Swiss Diplomacy (2002) ... as Dr. Essan Mohebi * CSI: Miami ** episode Ashes to Ashes (2002) ... as Father Carlos * Equation (2002) ... as Pinaki * The Scorpion King (2002) ... as Falconmaster * Touched by an Angel ** episode Secrets and Lies (2002) ... as Dr. Nathans * The Guardian ** episode Loyalties (2001) ... as Amahd Hassam * Alias ** episode A Broken Heart (2001) ... as Sawari * The Division ** episode Deal with the Devil (2001) * The X Files ** This Is Not Happening (2001) ... as Dr. Desai * The Practice ** episode Brothers' Keepers (2000) ... as Ahmad Sharif * Pay It Forward (2000) ... as Cop * ER ** episode Split Second (1998) ... as Addict seeking Rapid Detox * City of Angels (1998) ... as Circulating Nurse #2 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer ** episode Inca Mummy Girl (1997) (uncredited) ... as The Bodyguard * Pensacola: Wings of Gold ** episode Yesterday, Upon the Stair...: Part 2 (1997) ** episode Yesterday, Upon the Stair...: Part 1 (1997) * L.A. Johns (1997) ... as Gary * Viper ** episode Forget Me Not (1997) ... as Darius * Moloney ** episode I'm Ambivalent About L.A. (1997) * Demolition University (1997) ... as Momad * Courthouse ** episode One flew over the Courthouse (1995) ... as Prosecuting Counsel * The Wacky Adventures of Dr. Boris and Nurse Shirley (1995) * NYPD Blue ** episode Guns 'n Rosaries (1994) ... as Gerardo * Killing Obsession (1994) ... as Lt. Jackson * Rio Shannon (1993) ... as Dr. Dan Herrera * General Hospital (1963) TV Series ... Ric Ortega (1992) * The Entertainers (1991) (as Bernie White) ... as Luis * Twenty Dollar Star (1991) (as Bernie White) ... as Brian * China Beach ** episode One Small Step (1990) ... as Goldman * Dragnet(aka The New Dragnet)... as Det. Carl Molina ** episode Housewife Hustler (1990) ... as Carl Molina * Ain't No Way Back (1990) (as Bernie White) ... as Joe Campbell * Generations (1989) (as Bernie White) ... as Chris Mendoza #2 (1989) * Knots Landing ** episode Suicidal (1988) ... as Chava Rivas * L.A. Law ** episode Divorce with Extreme Prejudice (1987) (as Bernie White) ... as Conrad Peters ** episode The Grace of Wrath (1987) (as Bernie White) * Murder, She Wrote ** episode Indian Giver (1987) ... as George Longbow * Bigfoot (1987) (as Bernie White) ... as Lazlo * Hill Street Blues ** episode Norman Conquest (1987) ** episode G.Q. (1985) ... as Gomez * Big Count (1987) (as Bernie White) ... as Robert Knight * The Education of Allison Tate (1986) (as Bernie White) ... as John Riversong * Santa Barbara (1984) ... Angel Ramirez #1 (1985, 1986, 1987) * Highway to Heaven ** episode Popcorn, Peanuts and CrackerJacks (1985) ... as Luis Sanchez * American Drive-In (1985) (as Bernie White) ... as Lou * Knight Rider ** episode Buy Out (1985) (as Bernie White) ... as Deskey * Street Hawk ** episode The Adjuster (1985) ... as Bobby * The Last Hunt (1985) (as Bernie White) * Days of our Lives (1965) (as Bernie White) ... as Snake Selejko (1983) Screenwriter * The Want (2001) * Remember a Day (2000) (screenplay) (story) Director * The Want (2001) External links * * The Matrix official website - Bio of Bernard White Category:1959 births Category:American film actors Category:American film directors Category:American screenwriters Category:American television actors Category:American theatre managers and producers Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Michigan State University alumni de:Bernard White fr:Bernard White